Spider-Dog
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: After Dudley get's bitten by a spider he's starts to act different... My way of SpiderMan 2012
1. Gone

**I was watching SpiderMan 2012, and I was thinking "what if Dudley was spiderman?" Huh? So this idea came up. :)**

It's a cold night. Everyone was asleep for the night. However, there was on little dog not asleep. His name, Dudley Puppy. His father and mother were watching t.v downstairs. Dudley being only 8 years old, didnt want to sleep. He walked down the stairs and saw his fathers work place. Papers were everywhere.

"Dad!..." Dudley said yelled.

His parents both ran to him. His dad knew what had happened. Peg (Dudley's mom) picked him up and they got their things together. Later, they were all in the car. They got his aunt and uncle places. Dudley didnt really know what was going on. Soon, his parents were leaving.

"I wanna go with you." Dudley said.

"You're gonna stay with your aunt and uncle." His dad said hugging him.

"Be good, Dudley." Peg said kissing her son.

They left and Dudley watched them leave. He thought they would be back in a couple of hours. His aunt put him to bed, and shut the door. Soon, he fell fast asleep.

10 Years later! Dudley is now 18 years old and on his last year of high school. He got picked on a lot. Anyways, he did great in school, but he didnt have that many friends. Anyways, while he was walking to class, he got beat up...again.

When he got to class, he had a black eye. A girl saw his eye and turned around in her seat.

"You should get you eye check." The girl said.

"I always get a black eye. Your name is Kitty, right?" Dudley asked with a smile.

"Kitty Katswell. And you're Dudley Puppy."

"Smart girl."

She smiled at him, and they began to learn. Kitty felt bad that he got picked on all his life. After the school day was done, everyone went home. Dudley was still living his aunt and uncle. He got home and there was water everywhere.

"What's with all the water?" He asked stepping the water.

"I'll show." His uncle said.

"Awsome!"

They went in the basement. Something was spilling water everywhere. Since Dudley knew how to work these things he could fix it.

"So, can you fix it, Dudley?"

"Not today. Tomorrow, I got homework."

"Ok. On your way up, grabbed that last box for me."

Dudley walked over and grabbed the box. He hit his head, and something fell on him. It was a black bag. He grabbed it along with the box. Dudley came up sitting the box down on the table.

"Hey. That was your dad's bag." His uncle said.

"Really?"

"That's how he met your mom."

"You know we're eating on this table." His aunt said.

Dudley went upstairs and into his room. His aunt and uncle both looked at each other. In Dudley's room, and was look through it. He found a small pocket. It a file in it, and his glasses. Dudley locked his door, and checked out the things.


	2. Become a Spider

The next day came by. The school day was just beginning. Dudley was at his locker, when Kitty walked up to him.

"Hey, Dudley."

"Hi, Kitty."

"How's your eye?"

"It's better." Dudley said shutting his locker.

They walked to class together. By the end of the day, Dudley saw Kitty leaving school early. So he followed her. She walked into a hugh building, and went into a room. Dudley looked around this place, but then a lady saw him.

"Sir. Are you lost?" She asked walking up to him.

"I'm here to..." Dudley began.

"Oh, I know why you're here. Follow me."

They walk toward the front desk. Dudley saw tons of name tags. He grabbed a random one and heading up stairs. He found a group and stuck with them.

"Hi. My name is Kitty Katswell." Kitty said walking up to the group.

Dudley didnt want her to see him. He was in the back of the group the whole time.

"Rule 1. Stay with me." Kitty said leading the group.

They walked into a lab. Just then someone walked up to Kitty. It was her boss. Doctor Parker.

"This is doctor Parker." Kitty said.

He talked to the group for a while. They all saw that he was missing one arm.

"I want to fix the world. If everyone was the same." He said.

"Don't you have to do cross species?" Dudley asked.

Everyone turned around looking at him. Kitty looked down at her board looking for his name.

"And who is the boy?" Parker asked.

"He's in my science class. Second best."

"Oh."

"Second?" Dudley asked.

"Yea." She said with a smile.

"Well, I'll leave you with Kitty." Parker walking away.

He left and they group looked back at Kitty. They all looked at this chart, for making a world when everyone is the same. While the group was looking at that, Kitty pulled Dudley over.

"So, what are you doing?" Kitty asked.

"I'm...I don't know."

"You following me?"

"I was...But I couldnt find the way to this place." He lied.

"Will, I have to lead this group. Stay with us."

"Alright."

"Ok. If you'll follow me, I'll take you into the fire room."

THe group walked with her. But Dudley took another way. He saw this cat who had the same bag as his father did. It also had the same papers. He followed him.

"I know I shoudnt be doing this." Dudley said unlocked a door.

He walked into a room. It was tons of animals in it. He knew that doctor Parker was working with spiders, so he over to where to spiders where. He walked into a dark purple room. He pulled something, and it stopped rotating the spiders. He felt something on his head and it was tons of spiders.

"I hate spider so much!" Dudley said killing them.

Once they were off, he left the room. He walked around trying to find the group. He found Kitty walking his way.

"Give me your name tag, Dudley."

Dudley sighed, and gave it to her. Dudley felt a pitch on his neck after Kitty left. He left, and went home. He walked home late at night.

When he got home, and opened the door. His hand stuck to the door. He pulled off the handle. Good thing his aunt and uncle didnt see that. He ran up the stairs and did the same thing to his bedroom door.

"Shit..." Dudley said jumping on the bed.

He heard a noise when he hit the bed. He pulled off his shirt, and thing small fell out. It was a little spider. Dudley knew it was a never before seen spider.

"I thought I killed it." Dudley said getting his laptop.


	3. Taken Over

It's morning now. Dudley was fast asleep, until his clock went off. He punched it, and it blew up. He crawled out of bed. He walked into his bathroom and shut the door. He opened the mirror where he keeps his stuff. When he shut it, the mirror broke. His tooth paste got everywhere. He carefully opened the door, and walked out. Papers stuck to his feet.

"What is going on?" Dudley asked himself.

Soon, the school began. Kitty saw that Dudley was acting weird. He was stressed through the whole day of school. Soon, lunch came by. Dudley sat by his locker alone. Kitty came by and sat next to him.

"Hey Dudley."

"Hi, Kitty..."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes! WHy do ask?" He said fast.

"No reason."

They ate lunch together. But soon, the school day was done. Dudley got home really late. His aunt and uncle were waiting for him. THey were no happy with him.

"Dudley! You can't be out that late." His uncle said.

"I know. It won't happen again."

"Dudley. As long as you have your phone with..." His aunt began.

"Don't get him out of this." His uncle said, as Dudley sighed.

"I'm sorry. I was...out."

"You know, your father always followed the rules."

"So, why can't be here to tell me this himself?"

"How dare you. It's..." His uncle began but Dudley cut him off.

"Where's my dad?"

His uncle stopped for a second. Dudley turned around and opened the door. He shut it hard, and the door broke a little. His uncle followed him. His uncle lost him, but he called his name a few times.

"Dudley! Dudley where are you?" He called out.

He walked around. He came across an ally. There was Kitty and dog. The dog had her pinned to the wall, and his hand was covering his mouth.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Dudley uncle said walking up to them.

"Get out of here, and you won't get hurt." The dog said holding a gun.

His uncle tryed to grabbed the gun. They fought over it and then there was gun shot. Kitty ran away. Dudley saw her running from a building. He jumped down, and walked the other way. He saw his uncle dead, on the hard ground.

After 911 came, they asked Dudley some things. They also asked, his aunt things too.

"Anyone else who might know this guy?" A cop asked Dudley.

"He was hurting this one girl I know." Dudley said rubbing the back on his neck.

"Who?"

"Kitty Katswell I think. I saw her running away.

"Thanks"

The cops left. Dudley went to his room, thinking about his uncle.


	4. Spider-Dog Becomes

It's now morning. Dudley went to school, thinking about his uncle. All the kids would stare at him as he walked through the hall ways. He went to his locker and opened it. Then his bully came along.

"Puppy!" He yelled walking toward Dudley.

"Not now, Mark."

"I heard..." He began.

Dudley turned around and pinned up to the wall. His feet were not even touching the floor.

"I'm sorry that your uncle died..." Mark said.

Dudley looked down, and set him down. He shut his locker and walked away. As he was walking Kitty saw him and hugged him. Dudley pulled away and didnt say a word that day. However, he did want to find this guy who killed his uncle. He told his aunt that he was gonna be out for a while. He came across an ally, the same ally Kitty was in. He saw another girl and a guy.

"Hey! What do you thikn you're doing?" Dudley said walking up to them.

"Just move along, mutt."

"When was the last time you were in jail?"

Dudley pushed him. The guy pulled out a gun. Dudley grabbed his wrist, and pulled it back. Then about 4 other dogs came along. Dudley paused for a moment, and then ran. Since he was bitten by a spider he could climb the walls, and hop fences better than them. He kicked on guy in the head, trying to climb a wall. He ran and jumped and landed on another building. The guys knew they couldnt jump it. Dudley flipped them off, and walked away. However, he fell through the buildin and landed on his back.

"I know what you look, mutt!" One guy yelled.

"We can find you anywhere!" Another guy yelled.

Dudley groaned as he got up. He rubbed his head, and saw something on the wall. It was a mask like picture. Those guys up there knew what he looked like now. He thought for a second, and then went home. He got home, and went up to his room. He looked up spiders, and other things.

"I can't find anything. Stupid internet." Dudley said before shutting down his laptop.

He went to bed, and fell fast asleep. Later that night, he made the mask, and went out again. He got 2 people, but they were not the person Dudley was looking for. He walked around town trying to find this guy. He gave up that night.

The next day. Kitty went to her job. Doctor Parker, had made this new formula. It would make an animals limb grow back. Only his boss and people who run the building are gonna shut it down. He already tested it on different animals. So late at night, Parker tried it on himself. He felt so much pain that it made him pass out.

Later that night, Dudley made his whole outfit. He was proud of it. Only he couldnt let his aunt know about it. He also made some webs too.

"Now I'm sure to find this guy." Dudley said to himself.

Around 3 in the morning. Parker woke up. He sat up and something hit is desk. It was his left arm. It grew back, after what happened. (Backstory later). Then, he felt tons of pain rush up and down his body. His eyes turned green, and he grew a tail.


	5. Fighter

A few hours went by. Everyone was doing there thing. Kids where at school. Passing period came by. Dudley and Kitty were talking, then someone began to scream, and that made tons of other people scream. They all began to run away, and Dudley saw a giant lizard in the school.

"Dudley. Come on we have to get out." Kitty said pulling him away from it.

"Alright."

They ran with the other people. Once Kitty got out, she wasnt holding Dudley's hand. He must have run off. But Dudley was inside the school. He was fighting the lizard. He knew it was Parker, all along. He had his mask on. He fought for awhile. Soon, Parker was holding by the neck, and Dudley couldnt get away from him.

"I can cure all these people! You don't need to stop me." Parker said still in lizard form.

"HmmM!"

But then, Dudley got free. Something had hit him. It was Kitty. The lizard tured toward her.

"Kitty! How would you like to die?" He said.

Kitty backed away from him, scared. Dudley still in the mask, shot his web, and the lizard was stuck, at least for know. Dudley grabbed Kitty by the hips. Kitty freaked out a little, when he did that.

"You gotta get out of here." Dudley said to her.

"Wait...Who are you?"

"...Spider-Dog."

Kitty smiled. Dudley kicked a window, and threw her out of the window. But his webs saved her. (OMG I just had to use that part, it was so funny!). Soon, they lizard went back into the sewer, and wasnt seen for a while. Dudley went home, taking off his costum. Kitty wanted to know who Spider-Dog is. She called Dudley, that day, wondering were he went.

"Hello?" Dudley said picking up his phone.

"Oh, Dudley. You're alright." Kitty said on the other line.

"Yea. I couldnt find you..." He lied.

"Oh. Well, guess who I saw!?" Kitty said almost screaming.

"Who?"

"Spider-Dog!"

After Dudley heard what she said. he smiled.

"Oh really?"

"Yea! I wish I could met him again."

That made Dudley thinking a little. THey talked for awhile, until they had to go.

"Kitty, before you hang up..."

"What?"

"How bad to you want to met him?"

"Hmmm. I don't know. I just want to ask him a few things."

"Ok...Goodnight."

"Night, Dudley."

THey both hung up, and went to sleep. Dudley was thinking about Kitty and how he should tell her about Spider-Dog. Kitty was thinking about Spider-Dog, and how he sounded like Dudley...


	6. Telling

Morning came by. Dudley woke up smashing his 3rd alarm clock. His aunt would have to go get him another one. He got ready for school. He met Kitty by her locker. She smiled as he came up to her.

"Hey, Kitty."

"Hey, Dudley...Do you wanna come over to my house?"

"Tonight?"

"Yea. It's for the polic, and I can bring a guest."

"Sure. I'll come."

"Here's the address..." Kitty said writing it down.

"You live in an apartment?" Dudley said looking at the address.

"Yea."

Before Dudley could say anything, the bell rang. Everyone went to class. Dudley was trying to find a way to tell Kitty about him being Spider-Dog. This was so hard. But, once school had ended, DUdley asked his aunt if he could go.

"How long will you be out?"

"Like... 2 hours?" Dudley guessed.

"Alright. Be safe...and be nice."

"Ok. Bye."

Dudley left and started walking. Kitty was in her room, typeing on the computer. She was trying to find out something on Spider-Dog. Her family was almost on the top floor. They were on level 24. Anyways, Dudley was just outside her window. He sat on teh fire escape smiling at Kitty. He knocked on the glass. Once Kitty saw him, she had a smile on her face.

"You came." Kitty said opening the window for him.

"Yea...I got you something."

"Really?"

"Yep." Dudley pulled out some flowers for her. Only they were a little torn up. "They got a little torn up..."

"I think they're purrfect."

Kitty put them in a safe place. Just then, her mom walks into her room, seeing Dudley in there.

"Dudley. I've heard so much about you!" Her mom yelled.

Dudley smiled, and Kitty locked her door. Soon, dinner was ready. They talked about school. Then Kitty's dad jsut had to bring up that Spider-Dog.

"That Spider-Dog is going down...After I shoot him down!"

"Dad..." Kitty said.

"Oh sorry..."

"About this Spider-Dog...Do you know anything about him?" Dudley asked.

"I know he's stealing our work..." Kitty's dad said.

"Well, maybe he's just trying to help..."

"Help? He's not helping anyone!"

"I think he is..."

"Do you know something that we don't know?"

"Dad... Stop it..." Kitty said turning to her dad.

"I just know he's doing something that the cops can't do..."

Kitty sighed, and grabbed Dudley hand. THey went outside. They could see the whole city.

"Sorry about my dad, Dudley."

"It's fine...But I gotta tell you something."

"Ok."

"I...I'm...I cant say it..." Dudley said looking down.

"Tell me...I wont laugh or anything..."

Dudley looked at her. He shook his head. THen he got an idea. He jumped on the edge of the building. Kitty got scared a little.

"Dudley you're gonna hurt yourself." Kitty said grabbing his arm.

"No I wont. Trust me"

He picked her up. Dudley was gonna take her all the way to the top floor. He shot out of webs, and they went up. Kitty hung on to him tight, and screamed a little. Once they got there, she let go and was freaking out.

"You...You're Spider-Dog!" Kitty screamed.

"Shh. You can't tell anyone..."

"But...I...Oh my god..."

Soon, they went back down, and went into Kitty's room. Dudley told her everything.

"Wow... I had no idea, Dudley."

"You can't tell anyone though."

"I wont! Who knew that my best friend was a super hero."

"Best friend?" Dudley said looking at her.

"I thought..."

Before Kitty could finish, Dudley lips were on hers. Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kitty...I'm making..." Kitty's mom said openeding the door.

Kitty's mom looked down, as she saw what Dudley and Kitty were doing. They stopped. Soon, Dudley had to leave. Kitty couldnt beileve that Dudley was Spider-Dog. Dudley knew it was a good thing he told Kitty.


End file.
